kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 54
'''A Meeting Between Ninja and Maid! '''is the 54th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Everyone at Takumi's class wonders why Misaki has been coming to their class since morning. She asks Takumi to come with her, and the two of them are seen talking about Cedric. Misaki recalls the incident about yesterday, when Cedric confessed his hatred towards her. Takumi tells her to be serious about the warning and decides to leave. However, Misaki stops him, by grabbing his necktie, and angrily states that he is always by himself. Before they can talk any further, Cedric interrupts them by throwing a “Ninja star” of rubber at Misaki. Relying on his nose, Hinata leads the Moron Trio to the council room, and they find Misaki dodging the rest of Cedric’s attacks with a killing aura surrounding her. The Moron Trio decides to follow Misaki, in case she needs help. However, Hinata stays behind and asks Takumi if that guy has something to do with him. When Takumi tries to ignore him and walks away, Hinata hits him, telling him to stop running away, because he will never forgive anyone who hurts Misaki. After hearing this, Takumi squeezes Hinata's cheeks and is ready to get serious, stating that he needs to do unexpected things, or he will loose his reputation as the “perverted outer-space human” Cedric is seen talking with Gerald on phone, and Gerald states that he must be having fun. He further says that no matter how much Takumi resists, this is for his own good. When Cedric tells him that he actually dressed as a ninja, Gerald demands for a photo. And after seeing it, he sends a mail, stating that he is very fortunate to have someone like him Cedric who lets him to tease him that much. Misaki is helping out at the café even though its late, and much to her surprise, Cedric arrives and apologizes for saying such rude words to her earlier. However, he admits that that were his true feelings. He tells Misaki, that as a butler at the Walker Family, the Morris Family has developed three precepts. First, to serve at the best of their abilities without being agitated, no matter the circumstances, Second, to maintain dignity appropriate to their social standings and third, to pledge their loyalty to only one master. He states that he is not a ‘butler’ yet, as he holds the position of Gerald’s valet and nothing else. He also reveals that he is familiar with the reason why Misaki works at Maid Latte, calling her completely unequal and inappropriate for Takumi. Misaki asks him if he is not being selfish, because they have ignored him until now. However, she is speechless as Cedric tells her that Takumi has now distanced himself from her. Both of them are shocked as Takumi arrives, and says Cedric, “You speak as if you understand me completely”. He pulls Misaki towards him, noticing that she is wondering about what Cedric just said, and asks her if she wants to be punished. He then tells Cedric that he has no intentions of leaving because he has a girl by his side who lets him tease her that much, reminding him of Gerald’s mail. Cedric leaves, stating that this is going to be a long war and Takumi asks Misaki if she is ready for the punishment, making her yell at him. She smiles, blushes and calls him a “perverted outerspace human”. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters